


Garbage Island

by Chickenparm



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, Oral, Phase 3, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, plastic beach, tag yourself i'm garbage island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenparm/pseuds/Chickenparm
Summary: The only good thing about this half-abduction was an old friend across the hall.





	Garbage Island

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on a lot of Gorillaz fanfiction. I won't post most of it because it's self-indulgent as hell, because I have an advanced thirst for 2D. I suck at writing smut. Here you go, friendos.

Murdoc was a real fuckin' asshole, you knew that much. 

His voice growled at you over the phone, demanding you get in the fucking car outside. Of course you were gonna say no – you hadn't been in contact with him for four years now, and suddenly he wanted you to get in a car to take you to a studio to sing on his album? No. No, thank you. 

You told him as much, and his sigh was heavy. You felt your phone physically got heavier as he did it, "Last chance, babe. Just get in the car and don’t make things difficult for all of us?" 

"All of us? The only people involved are you and me." 

"And 2D," Murdoc's voice turned taunting. Of course he would use that against you. Your feelings for Stuart were obvious to everyone except the actual object of your affection. That was 4 years ago, when you'd provided vocals for a song on Demon Days, and toured with them while you took a break from your own music. You'd forged a strong friendship with 2D during that time, and Murdoc wasn't blind to it. 

"Leave him out of this-" 

"I'll give it to you straight, babe. If you don't get in the car, you aren't going to like what happens to Face-Ache," This set your hair on end. You'd witnessed - more than you cared to remember - the times Murdoc would take his frustration out on 2D. Throwing things, pulling hair, punching ribs... You had no doubt that if you denied Murdoc's pleasant request, 2D would get all of the above and more. 

You didn't have to respond to Murdoc for him to know he'd won. You hung the phone up and packed a duffel bag of clothing and belongings you didn't want to leave without. Outside, the horn was being laid on the entire time until you shut the door after climbing in the back seat. In the driver's seat sat the disgusting man that you were just on the phone with. 

"I knew you'd see it my way. You're always so reasonable." 

Murdoc was a fuckin' asshole, you knew that much. 

 

The following trip had been the most ridiculous one you'd ever been on. When Murdoc drove the car into the ocean, you were convinced he had only brought you in here to kill you. That was up until he pressed a little button on the dashboard, and the entire vehicle morphed into a submarine like some kind of fucked-up Transformer. 

The island he brought you to was the most disgusting thing to ever disgrace the two eyes in your skull... and your nose. It was completely made of conglomerated plastic and garbage, spray painted a hideously garish pink. Murdoc didn't let you linger outside too long – he not-so-subtly prodded you up the rickety stairs and into the surprisingly nice home on top. 

Well, the outside was nice. The inside was littered with naked wiring across the floor, a few stray pieces of garbage tracked in from the outside, and the most terrifying elevator to exist. Murdoc jammed the button for the basement and it rumbled as the cart descended. You asked no questions – you wanted Murdoc to take you were you were staying and to leave you alone. 

The basement hall was leaking from the ceiling, and thankfully the wires on the floor here were insulated properly, despite being a fall hazard. Murdoc slammed open one of the doors and gestured to the dusty bedroom. The bed was barely bigger than a twin, and the only other objects were a desk and chair, and a chest of drawers. You dropped your duffel on the bed and turned to Murdoc, who gestured emotionlessly across the hall. 

"2D's in there. Just be up tomorrow to work," Murdoc's voice was patronizing as he sauntered to the elevator and left you alone. Peace, finally. The bed called desperately for you to sit on it, but you ignored that urge in favor of stepped quietly across the hallway. 

You hadn't seen 2D for almost as long as you'd been out of contact with Murdoc. Some real fucked-up shit happened after the Demon Days album, and you lost track of him. With shaking hands, you knocked on the door quietly. Inside, you heard a grumbling before the door opened. 2D was standing in front of you in all his glory – blue hair, dark eyes, striped shirt and cuffed jeans. 

The two of you blinked at each other for what felt like years before 2D's arms pulled you roughly to his chest. He towered over you, head hunched down to bury in the hair on top of your head, "Murdoc gassed you too, din't he?" 

"No. I came kind of willingly," You responded with your face buried into the middle of his chest. Your arms locked around his waist and the two of you stood in the embrace for what felt like years. 2D pulled away, and you could see his eyes were a bit glassy, reflecting the light. 

"Kind of? Murdoc either offers money or he gasses ya." 

"You... he said he was going to- Well, he didn't actually say, but he said I wouldn't like it. I wasn't going to let him beat you because of me," 2D's lips broke into a crooked smile showing the jacked-up teeth that you remembered, and the lack thereof in the very top-front. 

"He's a real bastard, I can't wait for him to get what he deserves. It's gotta be comin' soon, right?" Slowly, you nodded as he stepped aside to let you into his room. It was a lot cozier than the one across the hall – instruments strewn across the floor, clothing in between them. On the floor in the corner was an old CRT Television with a DvD player on top. The disc tray was gaping open, waiting for a movie. 

You sat on the edge of the bed with him, still holding each other close, and talked about everything that had happened since the two of you parted ways. You'd released two albums and won an award. 2D took some time off and bought all your music. Some other things happened to him in that span of time as well, but they seemed so far-fetched that you didn't pay them too much mind. 

It was late into the night when you finally pulled away to go sleep in your own room. 2D yelped your name as you reached for the door, and it made you freeze in your tracks, waiting. His fidgeting behind you was deafening, "Can you... I j-just- Can you stay here? Tonight? Just tonight, yeah." 

His request threw you off for a second, before you climbed back behind the steering wheel of your brain. 2D wanted you to stay the night? In his room? In his bed? You slowly pivoted to look at him, and your stare only brought on nervous shakes from the poor guy. You could see the regret on his face, but somehow you knew it was from some worry about bothering you. It had been a common theme in your friendship before. 

2D was terrified of bothering you, of being annoying enough to drive you off. Watching movies, he would let you pick until you forced him to do otherwise. He refused to bum cigarettes off you until you practically shoved it in his mouth and lit it. 2D never complained about anything more than a headache, and even then you knew it was worse than what he was making it out to be. 

It appears that hadn't gone away. Even if it had, you wouldn't have been able to say no to him anyway, not with that look of muted desperation on his face. He tried to hide it by biting his bottom lip, but you'd spent months with him in close quarters. 2D's mannerisms were a language that you had learned intimately. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 2D asked, surprised that you'd agreed to something like that. He had slept around quite a bit before, but you knew he wouldn't try anything on you – much to your disappointment. You never told him that, though. 

In a few steps, you crossed the room again and sat on the bed. 2D's worried face cracked and a little smile broke through. It made your heart melt, and you felt any affection leftover from before magnify by about one hundred. You supposed this was the only good thing about Murdoc's half-kidnapping. You got to see 2D again. 

 

"Sing it again, and _try_ not to sound like you want to die?" 

"Yeah, well any time I spend around you is time I wanna die," You grouched through the microphone just before the music started up again. Murdoc had you working as soon as the sun came up. He'd looked in your room first, and was absolutely furious that you weren't there. 

Then he found you in 2D's room, and all hell broke loose. 

Apparently, he didn't want the two of you scheming to escape. When he brought you up to the studio after dragging you out of bed, he warned you. If you left without finishing your part of the album, 2D was going to really get it. That was all he needed to do to keep you in line – as long as you cooperated, 2D would be safe. 

You held the notes as the song ended, and you stepped back to take a few deep breaths. The vocals that Murdoc demanded were taking a toll on you, and you weren't prepared for it. Not when he'd had you sing it over and over for the past three hours until it was how he'd wanted it. Even then, he hadn't finished the rest of the actual song. There was no doubt in your mind that he'd be dragging you back in here to redo these vocals again to match the changes. 

And probably again, just to spite you for sleeping in 2D's arms last night. 

As another hour ticked by, Murdoc finally waved you out of the booth. With a sneer behind his back, you boarded the rickety elevator and let it carry you down into the depths of the garbage island. 2D was in his room, like usual. He didn't usually leave unless it was to eat or go to the bathroom, "So I don't have to see Murdoc's rottin' face, fuckin' bastard." 

That's what he said when you asked. The topic of the whale was also brought up, but the curtains were closed and he insisted that they stay that way. If he couldn't see it, he could pretend it didn't exist. Fine by you, the jitters he got even talking about the huge monster out the window was convincing enough. 

Curled up on his bed, the two of you buried yourselves in zombie movies that night. You drew circles with your fingertips along his forearm, not realizing what you were doing until he hummed in quiet satisfaction. You stopped and the grunt he gave was obvious in its meaning – keep going. So, you did, as long as you could pull a few more of those noises out of him. 

2D's quiet hums and puffs of air were music to your ears, but he stopped you short. His hand grasped your chin and you didn't have more than a second to respond before he kissed you gently. 2D's lips coaxed yours for only a moment before you responded by pressing back and trying to convey your feelings through the gesture. 

He broke off to take a breath before diving back in, his hands curled around your hips and pulled you on his lap to straddle him. You dipped your hips to brush over his jeans briefly, and he followed you with a thrust, grinding his dick against you. Desperately, your mind was screaming at you to stop and think about things for a second – maybe 2D was lonely, and only doing this because he was stuck here. 

You paid it no mind and eased his shirt over his head. 2D's chest was littered with marks and scars, some fresh and some old and barely noticeable. The circular burns on his collar bone was from an incident you vividly remember – 2D had used the last of some hair product in the bathroom, and Murdoc took his anger out on him for it with a cigarette he'd snatched from your own lips. That had been the night to turn you against Murdoc and anything to do with the bassist. 

Your nails scraped down his chest, gently catching on his nipples and leaving him gasping against your mouth. Your bra and shirt followed 2D's to the floor, adding to the pile of clothing already littered around. 2D broke the kiss to pull back and take an eyeful of your breasts and then a handful of each. His fingers were magic, no doubt from the years of playing piano and his other conquests in his younger days. 

2D's mouth found one nipple, and you rocked your hips against his pleasantly. You'd dreamed of this happening for many nights, sometimes even with 2D in the bunk above you snoring away. Now you had him below you, molding you like putty in those large hands. 2D rolled you over so you were on your back, and fiddled with the button of your jeans for only a second so he could pull them off with your panties in one quick movement. 

He didn't seem to mind that you were a little prickly down there, since you'd been here for two days and had traveled with Murdoc for at least a week beforehand. 2D's hands ghosted along your thighs, then pulled them apart gently so he could get a full view of you. The look in his dark eyes made something inside you throb as he directed them up to your face. 

The eye contact was more than enough, but he held it as he leaned down to gently probe his tongue between your folds. Your shoulders bunched up before relaxing, your head dropped to the bed below you with a quiet thud. 2D was an actual God, you decided as his tongue started to move in earnest, dipping down to tease your hole before coming up to swirl languidly around your clit. 

With shaking hands, you buried your fingers in his hair and pulled him in closer. 2D moaned in appreciation, taking your enthusiasm without a single complaint. Your orgasm came slowly from his unrelenting teasing. Despite your whispered pleas, he continued his slow pace just to torment you. Your nails scraped against his scalp as you came, "2D! Oh, fuck- Oh my god-" 

As you slowly came down, 2D crawled up your body to press chaste kisses along your neck until you caught your breath. He nudged your thighs apart again and lined himself up, nudging your clit a few times just to be a tease again. You shot him an irritated look, and the cheeky grin was your only answer before he slid home. 

It had been at least a year since you'd been with anyone else, so the stretch of his cock stung a bit. He seemed to pick up on that and gave you a few minutes to adjust before rolling his hips once. His groan was heavy against your ear, and it brought you back to yourself for a moment. You were fucking 2D. On a garbage island. In the middle of nowhere. 

The pace he set yanked you from your thoughts again – no point thinking about it when he was towering over you, palming your breasts and giving you his cock like you'd wanted for years, now. His head leaned down to your ear again, and he nipped it gently, "Been thinkin' about this for a while, years now. Don't think I din't hear you touchin' yourself on the bus before. Was it for me?" 

"God, yes it was, it was always for you-" 

"Good, let's keep it that way. I can't wait to watch you do it again for me," 2D trailed kisses down your neck, smiling against your skin as little moans bubbled from your mouth. His fingers trailed your stomach to your clit, rubbing quick circles in time with his thrusting, "You gonna cum? Gonna cum 'round my dick? C'mon." 

His breath puffing across your collarbone as he urged you along was just what you needed, and you rocked your hips in time until his quick fingers pushed you over the edge. You fisted the sheets in your hands and sobbed into the open air of the bedroom, letting 2D's brutal pace keep it going until you couldn't do more than breath little sighs. 

2D's teeth dragged along your shoulder briefly before he swore and sat up to pull out. He fisted his cock a few times, pumping faster than he'd been able to thrust into your tight heat. With a strangled groan, he came across your belly, leaving globs of white in his wake. He almost collapsed on top of you, holding himself up with his arms until he caught his breath. 

You looked up at him with a lazy smile on your face, and he returned it briefly before giving you a chaste kiss. He snatched a towel up from the floor next to the bed, and used it to clean the two of you off so you could lay together up by the pillows. He gathered you to his chest, heart beat still fluttering from the physical activity before. 

"M'glad it's you Murdoc brought. I missed you." 

"I can tell."


End file.
